These Feelings I Feel
by ApplesAndRoses
Summary: Lit. Takes place after Ones Got Class and the Other One Dyes. Season Three.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters

A/N: Okay so I got inspired by the recent reruns on ABC Family. This takes place in _One's got Class and the Other One Dyes. _It starts at the end of the scene where Luke and Jess are fighting in their apartment when Jess is saying that the girls he likes doesn't care about him and that Luke acts like a love sick puppy dog and all that good stuff.

I don't usually write multi-chapter stories and I'm still trying to decide if I want my latest story _Always and Never_ to become one. But I'm going to try and update this as much as possible I promise!

I hope everyone enjoys it…. Read on!

* * *

"Get out of here!"

Jess opened the door and was about to slam it as he walked out when he collided with a certain blued eyed girl. She looked up startled quickly stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets then taking them out again.

"Hey." He tried to sound nonchalant, like he didn't give a care in the world that the one girl he was literally screaming about was right outside the door, maybe for the whole time.

"Hi. I can come back... if this isn't a good time." She looked so nervous. He really hoped she hadn't heard what they were saying.

"No, it's fine. Were you looking for Luke?"

"Um... no. You actually, but really its fine. It's okay if you're busy right now."

What did she want? What could she possibly want? He wanted to tell her to go away. He didn't want to talk to her. "Nah. I was just going to take a walk. You could come with...if you wanted."

He sighed. Yeah...that's really telling her off.

"Yeah. Okay"

--

They started their way down the steps and out the diner doors. Both of them trying to ignore the stares and whispering remarks of the people of Stars Hollow.

"So.. Ah... Did you hear what Luke and I were fighting about?"

She stepped off the pavement to cross the street trying to think how to answer. "No. I just got to the top of the steps when the door had opened."

He looked relieved. She guessed she went with the right answer. They walked in silence until they were at the bridge. She didn't even have to ask him to know that that's where he was going in the first place.

"So what did you want to see me for? I mean we haven't exactly been on the friendliest of terms lately."

She looked down at her feet dangling near the water. She didn't want to answer his question. She had been hoping he wouldn't ask it.

"Before I answer that can I ask you something?"

He nodded that she could and she went on "When you and Luke were fighting, were you fighting about me?"

As soon as she said that his heart sank into his stomach, but his eyes denied any emotion at all.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that the people you care about don't care about you. Were you talking about me?"

He swallowed hard. "I thought you said you didn't hear what we were saying Rory."

She was still looking down. She tried to search for the right words to say but found she couldn't find them.

Jess sighed and ran a hand through his already messy dark hair. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything. Jess I didn't mean to lie to you, but you just seemed like you really didn't want me to hear any of that so I thought it would be easier on both of us if I just said I didn't."

--

He was silent for a few seconds more and Rory was certain he was going to get up and leave when she heard his voice.

"Its not like it even matters anymore, but yeah I was talking about you."

He heard her take in a deep breath. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"It matters to me"

"Rory-"

"Here."

Before he could even finish she cut him off by shoving a piece of paper into his face that looked like it had been folded 100 times in every way possible.

"What's this?"

He opened it and by the confusion on his face she could tell he didn't understand. It was blank except for the two words dear and Jess.

"It's your letter. Well my letter actually. It never really became yours because I never sent it because I didn't know what to say and I mean it took me three weeks alone to figure out if I wanted to say hey, or hi, or dear and I ever considered yo once or twice and-"

"Rory..."

She took a deep breath and tried again.

"I wanted to talk to you Jess. When I was in Washington. But I didn't know what I should say or how to explain what had happened because I didn't really understand why it happened or why I had did it and I knew I owed you an explanation. A lot of the nights I wasn't able to sleep, mostly because of Paris talking in her sleep, so I would try to put into words everything that was going on and what I was feeling but I didn't know what I was feeling and I'm still not sure what I'm feeling and I convinced myself that when I came back and saw you again I would just know and we would be able to talk about it. But then I saw you with Shane and going back to Dean and giving him my full attention seemed like the only possible thing to do."

He tried to take in everything she had just told him. Did she just admit her feelings for him? Or did she still not know?

"What do you want Rory?"

She looked up at him, for the first time looking him in the eyes. She seemed surprised at his question.

"I don't..."

"Answer me Rory. Don't give me some vague answer. I want to know what you want."

"Jess..."

Her eyes were begging him not to make her answer his question. She truly didn't know what to say. She was just as confused as she was in the beginning of the summer.

"Damn it Rory! You can't do this! You can't just tell me all of that and then silently take it back. Stop treating me like this! What do you want! Who do you want! Do you want Dean? If you do just tell me! I've been rejected before and I can handle it again but you can't have us both! You can't just say and do whatever you want with me when no ones around and then pretend to love Dean out in the open! You can't!"

--

She was shocked by his outburst. She's known Jess to scream before, but she had never seen him blow up the way he just had. She didn't realize he had felt that way, but he was right. He was absolutely right. It wasn't fair to him or Dean to keep going back and forth between them, even if she did it in the smallest most innocent ways possible.

But before she could respond, Jess started to stand up taking the piece of paper she called a letter with him.

"Jess...wait!" She started to stand up with him but he stopped her.

"I have to go."

"But we should talk about this."

He sighed. "Rory, do you have an answer for me?"

She looked away and then back at him. "No. I don't."

"Then I have to go and meet Shane."

And with that he walked off of the bridge leaving Rory sitting alone on the rotting wood to think about everything that just happened.

* * *

Okay so please review and tell me what you though. I love feedback! It makes me happy. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters

* * *

After Jess left, Rory sat on the bridge for a little while longer. She wished she hadn't even gone to see him. It would have been better for both of them if she had kept letting him think she never thought about him. They would have eventually started talking again and things would have gone back to normal. But now she wasn't so sure. It just seemed like too many things were said between them.

She almost didn't want to walk home because she was afraid she might see him and Shane glued together by the face on her way.

She wondered if he ever thought of her when he was with Shane. Was that weird? Of course it was. She shouldn't be wondering if another boy was thinking about her while he was with his girlfriend when she wasn't exactly single herself.

Now she felt guilty because she knew she thought about him when she was with Dean. It didn't matter if they were kissing or just watching TV. She always seemed to have her mind on Jess. And that wasn't right. That wasn't fair to Dean who probably never thought about other girls when he was with Rory or maybe at all. He seemed to be attached to her by the hip a lot these days. He seemed to always be around and when he wasn't, her phone was ringing with him on the other end. She would just know before even picking up that it would be him. It was always him.

And then there was Jess, who even though she saw almost every day, some days she didn't even exchange more then small glances to, but for some reason that didn't matter. She constantly found herself looking forward to those mornings at Luke's and when they would bump into each other at the bookstore.

He was her friend and she didn't want to lose him as that, but lately she realized that the amount of times she thought of him in a day wasn't just in a friendly way. She hated even the thought of hurting Dean because she was supposed to love him. And she did. She really did. She just wasn't sure if she loved him because she was in love with him or because she had been around him for so long.

--

All this thinking was seriously starting to hurt her head. She didn't want to decide right now what she wanted. She just wanted to go home, get into her pajamas, and eat a bunch of ice cream. She wanted to watch a bunch of movies and not think about Jess or Dean another minute longer.

She got up from the bridge and started on her way home. She kept her eyes directly on the path in front of her and because of that and how dark it had become fell right on her face right outside of Luke's.

"Great. This is just great." She sat up on her knees and checked to make sure she hadn't put any holes in her clothes or scratches on her face. As she was brushing off her clothes and standing up she heard the familiar jingle signaling someone coming out of the diner. She looked up to see Jess and Shane walking out of the door. As soon as he saw her he wrapped his arm around Shane's shoulder pulling her close. Rory didn't know whether to say something or just walk away and ended up just staring at them for longer than the normal, expected amount.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shane started to get bored and pulled Jess away while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Jess. Let's go."

He gave one last look at Rory and then followed Shane. As they were walking away she heard her asking him why he ever hung out with her. She didn't hear what Jess said and she wondered if he defended her.

--

When she got home, she had two calls from Dean on the answering machine. She sighed and deleted them. She didn't feel like talking to him now. She would see him tomorrow after school. He would just have to wait till then.

--

"Rory... Rooory. Hellooo...earth to Rory."

They were in Luke's and Rory was currently occupied with making sure she didn't see Jess. They hadn't spoken for a week and up till this point she had come up with excuses not to go to the diner. But tonight she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get Lorelai suspicious so she had to suck it up and come. She heard Luke say he was in the apartment and she was just praying he didn't come down. She looked up and saw her mom waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"You spaced out on me there for a second kid. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just hungry."

Lorelai gave an exaggerated sigh. "Don't I know it sister! Luke!... Luke! We need food now! We're starving and if we don't get some kind of edible substance in us soon we're just gonna die!"

She put her hand on her forehead and tilted her head back for dramatic effect. Just at that moment Luke appeared from out of the kitchen with two plates filled with a bunch of things he would never approve of. As soon as she saw him with the food her eyes lit up.

"My hero!"

"Oh jeeze."

Rory laughed. It wasn't hard to get Luke embarrassed and make his face red.

"Thank you Lukieeee!"

"Just eat your food."

"Well I'll say, you just get sweeter and sweeter everyday Lucas."

He rolled his eyes and walked away while she smiled in victory. Her mother loved teasing Luke. Rory wondered when she was just going to admit it to herself that she liked him.

They ate their food while Lorelai talked about the inn and Sookie's new ideas for the dinner menu. Rory was getting more relieved by the second that they were closer to getting out of the diner and back into the safety of her home where she was 100 percent sure she wouldn't find Jess. She had been successful in avoiding him for 7 days now and she didn't want to ruin that record.

"What is with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your leg hasn't stopped shaking since we sat down."

Rory looked down and for the first time realizing her foot was jittery. She thought quick and gave an excuse.

"Oh. I just have this really big test tomorrow and it counts for half of our grade and I only studied for an hour today."

Her mom seemed to buy her reason and went to pay Luke. When she got back to the table, they put on their jackets and headed towards the door. Rory let out a huge breath of relief happy that she had avoided him for another day. Just as she was stepping through, she knocked into Shane.

"Hey. Watch it!"

She gave Rory a dirty look and made her way through the entrance without giving her another glance, then disappeared behind the curtain.

Lorelai came behind Rory holding the door open.

"Lovely girl, that one."

* * *

Hope everyone liked it! Please review and make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters or Alice in Wonderland

Okay so this came out way longer than I had planned on it being, but I'm happy with it so... Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Jess, Dear Jess, Dear Jess.  
_  
He couldn't stop those two words from rolling around in his head. They just kept popping up when he least expected it. He missed talking to her. For the last week he hadn't so much as said one word to her. In fact he's hardly seen her. It was like Rory Gilmore no longer existed. She was practically never in the diner or out in the town. He even went to the bridge a couple of times thinking maybe she would be there, but of course she wasn't. It crossed his mind every now and then that he was too mean to her, but he truly believed he wasn't. She didn't know what she wanted and he did. He wanted her. He wanted Rory Gilmore, but that meant nothing if she didn't want him back. She wouldn't have kissed him if she felt nothing for him right? He didn't think she would have, but he wasn't sure of anything any more. He never would have thought she would have kissed him when she had a boyfriend in the first place. But no matter how he felt, he wasn't going to wait around for her. He wasn't going to let her control his life. She had to realize that it was either Dean or him or anyone else she chose if she didn't want them, but it couldn't be them all.

--

Pacing. That's what Rory was doing. Just pacing. She had been trying to get herself in that diner for the past 20 minutes now and it just wasn't happening. She knew he was there. She could see him through the window. He hadn't noticed her, thank God.

She made her way back to the window for the beginning of her 60th try and stopped to look in. He was right there attempting to pour coffee while reading. He looked so peaceful. He put the coffee pot back and was now resting his elbows on the counter, the bottom pages of the book just skimming the surface. She wanted to go in. She wanted to talk to him and laugh with him. But she honestly had no idea what to say to him. She still had no answer and she didn't think she would anytime soon.

She sighed. But he just looked so cute standing there and maybe if she just walked right up to him, the right words would just come to her. Rory took a deep, long breath and started walking to the door. She was determined to get in there and march right up to him and talk to him for the first time in days. Her hand was on the knob. She was turning it and in just a second he would hear the jingle of the bell and see her. She was in the middle of opening it when she heard her name. She frowned, briefly thought about ignoring them, and then considering the fact that they would just follow her, turned around.

"Hey."

Dean jogged across the street from where he was previously standing and over to Rory.

"Hi." Great. Now she was stuck talking to Dean instead of talking to Jess. The same Jess that was standing just a few feet inside and could so easily look up and see them together.

"Why were you walking back and forth like that?"

Her eyes widened. Had he been watching her watch Jess? What was she suppose to tell him that wouldn't get him mad?

"Ohh...um... I was just deciding if I really wanted coffee" Oh no. Definitely not a good lie.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You weren't sure?"

"Nope. But then I realized I wanted some so I was on my way in."

"Okay." He drew the word out slow like he was trying to comprehend it all. "So... Do you want to go in?"

Rory hesitated. In all honesty, a cup of coffee sounded great right about then, but she didn't want to go in there with Dean.

"Well actually. I think I have to get home."

"Wait...what? You were just going in the diner."

"Yeah... but... talking to you took up my coffee buying time so I can't anymore, but I think I changed my mind about it anyway."

Dean look confused. Really confused. He didn't understand the things she said sometimes.

"Okay. Well then I'll walk you home."

She knew if she said no he would know something was up. So she reluctantly nodded her head and agreed. Jess looked up just as they walked past the window.

He knew she had been looking at him. He tried not to look directly at her in fear that she would change her mind and run away, so he kept to just looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He wondered when they would eventually talk. Her attempts to come in the diner made him sure that she wanted to talk to him too. He knew one of them had to do something if anything was going to change.

--

Lorelai and Rory were on their couch watching Alice in Wonderland.

"If the rabbit's late why does he go around the whole place?"

Rory look at her mother. "What?"

"I mean Alice walks around everywhere because she's lost and looking for the White Rabbit, but the rabbit himself is always hopping around wherever she is just because even though he claims to be late. If I had that mean Queen lady as a boss, I definitely wouldn't be visiting every neighbor in town when I had to be at her beck and call."

Rory laughed. Only her mother would think of that. She yawned and realized she was tired.

"Mom I think I'm gonna go to bed." She started to get up, while putting a bag of marshmallows on the table and trying not to kick over the million of soda cans on the floor.

"Okay hun. Night Ror." She settled down on the couch getting comfy. Rory guessed that she would eventually fall asleep there.

"Night mom" Rory gave her a little wave and then went into her room. She turned on the table lamp, leaving the big lamp off. She slipped under her comforter on her bed and then reached for her copy of Jane Eyre.

--

She had just finished reading one page when she heard a tapping. At first she thought it was her mom, but when she looked out the door she saw her mom in a deep sleep on the couch. She figured it was nothing and got back into bed when she heard it again. This time she looked out the window and was shocked when she saw Jess.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She answered him by opening the window far enough for him to crawl in. Once he was in she crossed her hands across her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like coming here"

"Jess! Its 12 o' clock at night and you just felt like coming to my house!"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot and he ran a hand through his hair that was adorably messy.

"Yeah."

She sighed and sat down on her bed. This was just so Jess. To just show up at night in her bedroom, after not talking for forever.

"How have you been?"

He nodded his head. "Good."  
He smirked. "Trying to keep up my appearance for window stalkers."

She looked down at her lap and blushed, smiling shyly. "I didn't know you saw me."

"Well it's a very clean window."

She laughed. It felt so good to be talking to him again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it. He smiled and took a place next to her on her bed.

"So you've been good too?"

She looked up at him. "Yes. Very good."

They were quiet a moment when Jess talked.

"Is this weird?"

"A little.", she admitted.

"I'm sorry how I left you on the bridge, Rory. I just needed to think."

"Totally justifiable. I needed to think too."

"And you have? Thought, I mean?"

"Yes."

He looked at her with his warm brown eyes. "And...?"

She sighed. "And I still don't know Jess. I care about you, but its not easy to loose something your so comfortable with."

"And your comfortable with Dean?"

"In a way, yes." She shook her head. "I'm just not sure about anything anymore."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Its okay."

She looked relieved. "I'm happy you came here tonight, Jess. I've missed talking to you."

He put his hand on hers. "Yeah...me too."

--

God, he wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to hear her say that she would break up with Dean for him, but so far she hadn't really said anything that promised more than friendship.

They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. A few seconds went by and Rory realized Jess still had a hold on her hand. She really wanted to just kiss him again... and again, and again. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong for so many reasons, the top two being Dean and Shane. But he was right there on her bed, holding her hand...

He looked at her and she seemed to be in deep thought. He didn't know if he should say something or remove his hand from hers or what. Just then she bit her bottom lip and he couldn't help but think how adorable she was. She was nothing like anyone he'd ever met before. And the way he acted around her, he didn't even know was possible for him. He wondered if he just went for it, if he would get pushed away or worse, slapped. Just then she looked up at him like she could sense him staring.

"Jess-"

He stopped her before she could finish by placing his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise but quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders why he took her face in his hands. Soon, he deepened the kiss and Rory pulled him closer, holding him to her. They stayed like that for a while until oxygen became necessary and only then did they break apart. Rory looked at Jess, her eyes a little hazy slowly realizing what just happened.

"Jess..."

--

What was going through her mind? He wanted to know if she regretted it and wished it never happened or if she wanted to do it again. He was so scared that she would push him away again. He didn't want another week like the one that had just passed. Maybe he should have never come. He should have just stayed at home and left his thoughts alone. He should have-

He felt Rory's lips on his once more and couldn't help smiling as he tugged her closer. She didn't want this to end. She finally realized how good it felt kissing him and she didn't want it to stop. Right now she wasn't thinking about anything except how his lips felt on hers. He knew it wasn't going to go any farther tonight, mostly because she wouldn't let it. But for now this was enough. This was perfect and they never wanted it to end.

* * *

Okay so there's the third chapter. I hope everyone liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters

* * *

Jess just got done in the diner and was on his way to the bridge to read a little. He had been going there a lot lately to think and just stop the jumble of thoughts in his head. He couldn't wait to just sit down on the old wooden planks and rest his feet over the edge, closing his eyes to let the sun hit his face. He had just passed the gazebo when he saw Rory and Dean. They were walking hand in hand across the grass. He looked like he was in the middle of telling a story and she looked like she was pretending to be interested. He couldn't help but feel a little bitter. Dean just didn't fit with her. It was that simple. On the outside, they were the perfect couple, but they had nothing in common. And that saying opposites attract totally didn't apply here. Rory needed someone who could challenge her, not someone she had to force to read a favorite book just so they would have something new to talk about.

He forced himself to keep walking and to not look at them. Once he was sitting on the bridge, he pulled his book out trying to read. Instead his thoughts drifted to three days ago.

--  
_  
_

_They were kissing and it was amazing. He wasn't one to get all sentimental, but this was definitely going in his best memories category. He had one hand cupping her face and the other resting lightly on her waist leaning his hand on the bed. Her hands were around his neck and running through his hair. He knew it wasn't right. He knew this was the last thing he should be doing right now, but he just couldn't think around her. Rory, on the other hand, apparently could and pulled away._

_"Oh my God." She said it mostly to herself, but then looked up at him and said it again like she was just now registering what happened. She looked around her room then stood. He quickly followed her trying to think of something to say but failed. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then opened the door to see Lorelai still sleeping on the couch. She closed it quietly again and walked back to him, pacing. He knew she was freaking out. Trying to make a mental pro and con list quickly in her head._

_"Rory..."_

_"Jess, I'm sorry..." He guessed his cons outweighed his pros._

_"... This...", she motioned with her hands between them, "... thing that just happened it...it was great, really. Definitely top of the line but, Jess... it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."_

_Even through her babbling she had managed to say the one thing he had been dreading. It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened._

_"No Rory..."_

_"Jess please." He could see her about to break. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Her eyes were just starting to brim with tears and even she didn't know whether it was because she just cheated on Dean or because she just lied to Jess. She just needed time by herself and it was so late. She just needed to sort through her thoughts._

_"Do you really want me to go?"_

_"I really...need to think."_

_He took that as a good sign. She hadn't said she wanted him to leave. At least that was something. Not much, but something. He nodded slightly and before anything else was said he had slipped out the window._

That was three days ago. He hadn't talked to her since. He figured the best thing to do was just stay out of the way and let her figure out what she was going to do. In the meantime though, he had broken up with Shane. It didn't seem to affect her that much apparently, because a day later she was with someone else. But Jess could have cared less. She had never really been anything more then someone to pass the time with and now that time was over.

--

Rory was bored. So bored in fact that she felt like she would collapse right there on the grass. Dean had been talking about monster trucks for the past 25 minutes now and she was about to scream. She wanted to be nice to him, but all of this annoying-ness made it difficult. She saw Jess walking in the opposite direction of them and out of reflex, unhooked their hands. She silently cursed herself. He hadn't even been looking in their direction. For God sakes his back had been facing them, but she just couldn't help but feel like he was watching them. In some, very Jess way, watching their every move. She had been meaning to talk to him about what had happened, but she felt like she owed him something first. An explanation maybe? She didn't know. She felt like she should break up with Dean, but she didn't want to do that without making sure this thing with her and Jess was legit, and she couldn't do that without talking to him, however she couldn't talk to him because of feeling like she owed him something. And then the process just started all over again. That had pretty much been the extent of her thinking over the past couple of days. She would have thought that by now she would know what to do, but of course she didn't. She was just as lost as when she was standing in her room after he was gone.

--

_After he had left, she stood there for a few seconds thinking about everything that had happened before walking to the windowsill. She half expected him to still be there, but she was greeted only with darkness. A part of her was relieved. She couldn't believe how things were turning out. This wasn't how her life was supposed to be. Her life was supposed to be easy and predictable and safe. She wasn't suppose to be having late night make-out sessions with the town's notorious trouble maker in her bedroom, or better yet at all. She sank down on her bed, just then realizing everything she had gotten herself into. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do or how it was all going to turn out. For the second time that night, she got under her covers but, this time didn't even attempt at reading her book. Instead, she simply turned out the light and closed her eyes. She knew it would be difficult to sleep after the night's events but, she needed to try. Tomorrow she had a lot of thinking to do._

* * *

Please Review! Hope everyone liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So Chapter 5 is finally up! I realized I hadn't thanked anyone who reviewed yet and I have no clue why I didn't. It totally slipped my mind. Thank you everyone who reviews! It makes me so happy when I get a review and I love reading them all. You guys are awesome! And please everyone review to this chapter, even the readers who only read the story, please please review! Getting reviews makes me want to write more and post sooner. But if I don't get a lot of reviews, I end up hating the story and want to be as far away from it as possible. So read and review and tell me what you thought! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey"

At the sound of a voice, Jess looked up from where he was reading on the bridge. He knew who the voice belonged to without looking up from his book. It was the voice that haunted him every night. The voice that seemed to have a permanent place in his head.

He glanced up at her. He hadn't seen or talked to her for a few days. Since it happened. The big 'Opps, we shouldn't have done that'. "Hey"

She sat down next to him and swung her legs over the bridge. She wanted to talk to him about the other night. They both knew it. But she couldn't find the right words to use and he didn't know what to say. So they sat there for a while just looking down at the water, Jess's book long forgotten next to him. She knew she had to think of something to say. Anything would be better than this awkward silence. Rory was about to speak when Jess beat her to it.

"So how have you been?"

"Good"

"Been thinking?"

She smiled. "Yeah. A lot, actually."

"Huh."

There was silence for a few more seconds before she talked again. "Jess?"

He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah?"

She was quiet for a little bit more, and when she spoke again it was hardly above a whisper. "I liked kissing you."

Jess's eyes widened a little. He had expected they would dance around the subject a little before finally talking about it. So when shy, little Rory Gilmore admitted she liked kissing him, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to say so many things. _I liked kissing you too. It was all I've been able to think about. I think we should try it again. _He didn't know what to say, so he just kept staring at her. Rory took the silence and the look as a rejection to what she said and quickly looked down at her hands in her lap before speaking again.

"Oh… Sorry… I shouldn't…… I just shouldn't have said anything."

She started to get up when she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her back down. "I liked it too."

Her heart jumped a little at hearing his words. He liked kissing her. Jess liked kissing _her. _She blushed slightly as she sat back down.

"So…"

"What now?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah"

"You tell me. I'm not the one tied down with anyone."

She looked surprised at his comment. "You broke up with Shane."

She watched him nod and then said she was sorry. "Don't be. Wasn't anything big."

"But still… she was your girlfriend. And now you're not together anymore."

He shrugged. "I guess."

She looked from him to her hands, and then finally back up at him. "I think I'm going to break up with Dean."

His breath caught in his throat. "You think?"

"I'm going to."

He smirked at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

--

"Are you done reading yet?"

Dean had been sitting on the bench besides Rory, bored, for almost twenty minutes now.

"No."

In all honesty, she wasn't reading. In fact she hadn't even read one word since they sat down. She was too busy thinking about what she was about to do. She needed to have her words memorized and make all her points. She didn't want to hurt him, but she needed to make it clear that it was over.

Dean looked at his watch again for the hundredth time and huffed a little before sinking further down in the seat. "Well how much longer?"

Rory shut her book and looked at him. If she didn't do it now, she would never get it done.

"Are you done? Can we leave now? Sitting here is boring."

"Dean… I think… I mean I know…." She sighed. "Dean I want to break up."

He looked at her startled. He heard her wrong. He had to have. There was no way his beloved girlfriend just said she… wanted to break up with him?

"What?"

She looked at him again. Hoping she sounded more confident this time. "I'm ending it."

She saw the pain in his face and she truly did feel sorry for him. She knew it must seem like it was coming out of no where for him, but he paid attention at all, he should have expected it at some point.

"Why?" One word. That's all he said. He couldn't get much else out. She knew he would ask why. She had come up with a few reasons that would believable enough for him to accept things. There was no way she was going to tell him the reason it was over was because she was crazy about Jess.

"I just think it's time." That wasn't one of her rehearsed lines. She didn't know where it came from. It just popped out.

"I thought we were good. I don't understand what's going on Rory. Is it because of the whole book thing?"

"No… No, it's not about the book. I just think it's time we see other people."

His jaw tightened and he narrowed his eyes at her. "By other people do you mean Jess?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't talking about anyone."

"That's bullshit Rory and we both know it."

"Dean. I'm sorry. I just… am." She sighed. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to hurt him. She _couldn't _hurt him. So before she said anything else, she gave him one last apologetic look and then got up and walked away. Dean put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what just happened.

--

Jess walked out of the diner. All day he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Rory and wondering if she went through with breaking up with Dean. He didn't want her to chicken out. He didn't know what he would do if she did. He had been pacing back and forth in the apartment all day. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do something, even if it was just walking around the square for a while.

Dean was walking out of Doose's when he saw Jess across the street. He automatically tightened his fists and glared at him with anger. No matter what Rory said, he knew she broke up with him for that asshole. There's no other reason. Before be came, they were happy and… in love. Love. God… did she not love him anymore? If she did, why would she dump him? That's just it, if she did, she wouldn't have. That thought alone made his heart ache. He needed to know. He needed to know if she had simply lost interest in him and fell for the future convict. He had to know.

Before he could stop himself, Dean was across the street and yelling out Jess's name. Jess glanced up and frowned when he saw who was calling him. What could Dean possibly want with him? Dean walked a few steps closer and stopped right in front of Jess.

"What."

"What did you do to Rory?" It came out more like a demand then a question.

Jess wasn't really in the mood for this conversation, but decided to humor him anyway. He thought maybe this way he would find out if they had broke up. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Jess! Rory… ended things. She couldn't have gotten there on her own."

Jess rolled his eyes. "You don't give her enough credit. She's pretty capable of getting anywhere. Good sense of direction with that one."

Obviously Dean wasn't in the joking kind of mood. He looked like he wanted to shove Jess to the ground and punch him till he was unconscious.

"Damnit Jess! What did you make her do!"

"I didn't make Rory do anything! If case you don't know, no one can make her do anything she doesn't want to do! Maybe she broke up with you because she didn't want to be with you anymore! Ever think of that?"

"No. Rory loves me."

Jess honestly didn't know if she still did or not, but he wasn't going to let this fight go by just accepting that statement. "Sure about that?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something back and the shut it again. He realized for the second time that day he wasn't sure. He always thought he knew Rory better than anyone else. He'd admit she was predictable. She liked to read, she liked school, she depended on lists to help her make decisions. What else did he need to know? _Everything. _He didn't really know her at all.

Dean bit back fighting words and asked what he truly wanted to know. "Did she cheat on me?"

Jess was surprised by the sudden change of his mood. No longer did Dean look like he was prepared to fight to the death. Instead he looked like a little boy who couldn't find his was home. "You'd have to ask her that."

"Don't give me that. You know the answer. I know you do. Was Rory unfaithful to me?"

Jess couldn't help himself. For once he actually felt bad for the guy. He knew he risked Rory getting mad at him, but something inside of him connected with Dean. He knew how it felt to be unsure of what Rory was doing with the other. Just this time he would forget they were enemies.

So quietly, so, so quietly, "…Yes."

"With you?"

Jess confirmed Dean's worst thoughts once again and Dean seemed to shrink back. Jess seriously might have reached out and put a hand on his shoulder if at that moment Dean didn't connect his fist with Jess's mouth first.

* * *

Okay! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I know I left off at a weird spot but I want to spend time and think about how I'm going to write this, so this is all you get for now! : )

Thanks again to everyone who reviews and please tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it!

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! I love reading them.

Oh and I'm kind of thinking this to be getting into winter now. I have no idea if it really would be and it probably wouldn't at all but lets say we all just pretend. It's hard to write thinking about it being comfortably warm in the story when I'm just so damn cold at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

* * *

Jess stumbled back after Dean punched his fist into Jess' mouth. To say he was shocked how quick Dean changed was an understatement. He had always thought Dean was all talk. Who knew all it took was finding out his girlfriend cheated on him to punch the closest thing near him, which just happened to be the person she cheated with.

Jess fell a few steps back before catching his balance and taking one giant step towards Dean before giving him a hard shove.

"What's wrong with you! You really want to get into a fight with me right now!"

Instead of answering, Dean took another shot at him. This time Jess ducked out of the way causing him to swing into mid air. Jess could actually hear the _whoosh_ of air go past his ear as he moved away from Deans hit. That was it. He was past trying to talk to him. Before Dean's arm could even come back from the punch, Jess threw his fist into his face and heard it connect with Dean's jawbone. On instinct, Dean's hand went up to his face before he tried to hit Jess again. This time Jess knew what was coming. He swerved and at the same time ran into Dean again using all his body weight to know him backward. He was about to punch him again when he heard a very familiar girlish voice yelling from across the street.

Rory had been coming out of the bookstore, when she saw two boys fighting near the gazebo. Her first thought was that the two boys were terribly immature and stupid. Her second thought was that they looked an awful lot like Jess and Dean. Stepping off the pavement and into the street, she saw that it was, in fact, who she thought it was. Gasping she quickly ran across the street, screaming at them to stop. When she finally made it over to them, Jess had seemed to hear her and looked her way. At that very moment, Dean used Jess' distraction to his advantage and threw a punch to the side of Jess' face. Jess took a few steps sideways before Rory caught his arm.

"Oh God, Jess, are you okay?"

She put her hand on the side of his face as if just having it there would heal the pain. She was frantic. She prayed he wasn't hurt even in the tiniest bit.

Jess spit some blood out to the side of him and shrugged. "It wasn't my fault."

Hearing that part, she looked up at Dean who seemed to be staring hard at her, his eyes more narrow and cold then she'd ever seen them.

"What were you thinking!"

Dean huffed. "You have no right to talk."

Rory quickly stiffened, taken back. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means at least I don't go around acting like a whore!"

As soon as Jess heard Dean, he took a quick step toward him again.

"What did you just say?"

Dean took a step forward too. "You heard me."

They got closer. Both with their hands scrunched into fists. Jess raised his when he heard Rory.

"Stop… Just stop! Both of you!"

Jess gave Dean one last dirty look before going over to Rory's side and shoving his one hand into his pocket, while his other tested out his jaw. Having been punched twice in five minutes, it hurt like hell.

"What's gotten into you, Dean? You had no right hitting Jess!"

His glare seemed to get meaner. "I had every right."

Rory rolled her eyes at him. "I already told you Jess had nothing to do with my decision to break up with you. I did what I thought was best for me and me alone."

"Give it up Rory! I know. I know you want to be with him and I know you_ were _with him way before this afternoon when you ended things. So just stop! Stop acting like you're the most innocent person in the world!"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock. Sure she knew Dean would eventually see her and Jess together around town, but she planned on doing it gradually. She never wanted him to know anything before today happened.

"How did you-"

"I told him."

Her head quickly snapped towards Jess. He looked up at her unwillingly, knowing she would have hurt and betrayal written in her eyes.

"Why"

It wasn't said like a question. It was small and quiet and hardly heard at all.

Jess shrugged, putting his other hand in his pocket. "He asked. Felt bad."

He knew he shouldn't have told him. He pleads temporary insanity. The thought of actually being nice to Dean makes him shudder. He had no idea why he gave the clue away, the answer to all of Dean's questions.

Dean rolled his eyes at the two of them. So quick they had forgotten he was there. He was a major part of this scenario, so why weren't they more concerned about him? Every second that passed as he stood there watching them, got him sicker. He didn't want her with Jess. Of all people _Jess. _He mumbled a _whatever_ and walked away, completely aware they had no clue.

"You expect me to accept that reason, not to mention believe it?"

She didn't wait for an answer.

"He was the one person I didn't want to hurt in all this. You just couldn't take that, could you?"

She started to walk away. She had to admit it took a little bit of energy to be mad at Jess. She didn't _want _to be mad at him. But she had a reason to be. He felt bad? For Dean? That's such crap.

"Rory, wait!"

He caught her arm making her turn towards him. She didn't look up at him, instead concentrating her gaze on the frostbitten grass besides her.

"I'm sorry, okay? He just came up and asked. What was I suppose to do?"

At that, she looked up at him and gave him what she considered to be her meanest look.

"Okay, so I could have just lied to him. But you didn't see how sad he looked. It was pathetic, really. I felt bad."

Rory eyes changed to ones that had a sparkle in them. She wasn't smiling but he knew it was taking all she had not to. She was coming around.

"Forgive me?"

Finally, she smiled and nodded her head up and down. He smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, at the same time taking a deep breath.

"I just didn't want him to find out like that."

"You didn't want him to find out at all."

She smiled into his skin. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to upset him anymore then I already had."

He nodded as he put his head on top of hers, feeling her silky smooth hair. She smelled so good.

"I know. I get it, but at least now there's nothing to hide anymore. Still sorry though."

"S'okay."

She glanced up at his face before pulling it to hers. The kiss was sweet and warmed her up. He kissed her again and this time it was a little less innocent. He deepened the kiss and she pulled his head down closer to hers. She had to admit though, that as great as this was, all she could think about was the town gossipers watching. She pulled back.

"What?"

"I feel like we're being watched."

He laughed before looking around. Right behind where he had been standing, he spotted Miss Patty. As soon as she saw them look at her she hurriedly turned around and went on instructing her ballerinas.

"You scare me sometimes, you know."

She giggled. "And why's that?"

"Psychic."

"Ohh my own superpower!"

"Yeah that and whipping food down your stomach in a matter of seconds."

She laughed some more before pulling him back for another kiss.

--

Lorelai was sitting in Luke's waiting at a window-side table for Rory. She was supposed to meet her there fifteen minutes ago and she hadn't come yet.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

"Luke, I told you already. I'm waiting for Rory."

"Yeah, and I told you, you can't take up a table without ordering anything."

"And I said I wasn't going to eat without Rory!"

"Will you just order something!"

"I can't yet."

"Jeeze…"

She smiled in triumph. He was so easy to annoy. But she had to admit, she was _really _hungry and the idea of eating without Rory seemed more and more tempting.

"Five more minutes and then your giving this table up to actual customers."

"Whatever, grumpy."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, when he heard Lorelai gasp.

"Oh my God."

He looked at her. "What?"

She pointed to outside the window. "That. Oh. My. God. Oh my God!"

He looked and immediately saw what she was freaking out about. He smirked.

"Well, I'll be damned."

They both looked on a few more seconds at Rory and Jess. They seemed to be tightly squeezed together in a lip lock. After Lorelai got out of her state of shock, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door and to where they were.

"Well that seemed to get her to move."

* * *

Okay! So there it is! Hope everyone liked it and Please _Please_ review!


End file.
